After Twilight Princess
by DangoLove1337
Summary: Our story starts a month after Tp and Link is trying to get on with a normal life, but trying to get some privacy while being a hero and the general of the guards is not as easy as it looks, and soon when Link gets a strange dreem time runs short!
1. The story

After Twilight princess:

**Chapter 1 after the end:**

**Hi I've reared a lot off the fanficks of Zelda Tp and I haven't found the one that goes the way I want it to even though all was awesome I want to do my version of what happens after Tp, I will include Links past in this (my version), there will be a lot of paring moments but I've decided that Link is not in love with anyone but I will let the readers, you, decide who he falls in love with, btw I was hoping for ZeldaXLink. Spellings and grammar I must apologize beforehand for, I'm from Sweden so don't blame me for not being perfect. I would love to hear your thoughts of what should happened and what you think of the story so please comment but now let's start! I DO NOT OW ZELDA!**

The sound of Epona was a sound everyone new, Epona was the horse of the hero. The hero that saved the land from evil and his name was Link. Every new born boy had his name and every girl had him in their dreams. Link and his blond/brown hair, blue eyes and green tunic was the man of every dream and all the hope in Hyrle.

It was one month after links adventure and he was everywhere, in all the magazines, on posters, and on everyone's lips. How he had defeated Ganondorf without any help, and seen his friends be kidnapped in front of his eyes, he had no family and he was only sixteen! This was all the people's picture of Link, but Link himself had a different… At the moment he was lying in his tree house with his mind far away. To be exact six days of walking, in the deep desert where the mirror of twilight rests…

"Well the princess speaks truly: as long as the mirror's around we could meet again… Link… I… See you later" and she gently pushed her teardrop of light forward and it hit the mirror before he could act, and then she was gone, only peace's of the broken mirror remained… Zelda had an emotionless face, but link's was filed with sorrow and shock. Every night he was cursed with that same memory that happened 32 sunrises ago.

After the end of his adventure Link had traveled around Hyrle in search of another portal but he couldn't find anything… After that he had visited Yeto and Yeta since he just needed a time to think he went to a place where nobody would look for him. Even if he sometimes saw the two snow monsters he didn't mind. A temple seemed to be the best place to take a break, but it seemed that all the temple's where explored except for the snow ruins, Even if Yeto and Yeta lived there they never talked to him much they liked to be for themselves and Link said that he just needed a break from the world and they understood that. When Link just had finished his quest everyone wanted to talk to and thank him and after a day he took Epona and left… He told Zelda that he was going home to Ordon and think about the future, but when he passed Lake Hylia he changed his mind, he left Epona and gave Fyer 20 rubies and flied down to Lake Hylia. Well down in the water he taught he could have a calm moment for himself but only seconds later the Zora's was all over him, he had escaped to the sky but the Ooccoo was just as annoying… Well down again he found that his only way out was in his pocket. The little dark stone that Zant forced in him was all he had left from the dark realm; the stone was right now wrapped in a cloth that was protecting him from becoming a wolf… But seconds later Link in wolf form swam to the little bird (CAN'T FIND THE NAME! ) and flew to Zora's river and soon he was running with all his might threw the snow up to the ruins for shelter. Yeta had a lot of good books so he always had something to do, except for cooking and beating monsters.

But after 26 sunrises he said goodbye to the snow monsters and left for home. And at the 31 sundown he reached his house and started packing up his stuff. He started by cleaning his cellar and when he was done 4 million rubies was paced down there; he had been given a lot of money during his adventure. He took a table from the cellar and put it in the middle of the living room floor, on the table he placed all of the twilight mirror peace's and started to build it up again but soon he climbed all of the latters, while placing new photos beside the old ones on the walls, and son he was lying down beside his teardrop formed window and the same dream came to him since that day 32 sunrises ago… "Well the princess speaks truly: as long as the mirror's around we could meet again… Link… I… See you later" and once again Midnas face disappeared in the depth of the realm.

**First chapter done! Finally. Please comment and start wotting for pairs today! Next chapter will be coming soon and then link will see his friends in Ordon again see you soon! **


	2. The return of a hero

**After Twilight Princess chapter 2 Let the teaching begin!**

**Hi again! And let's begin! I do not owe Zelda!**

Ilia had waited 10 days then she stopped. Link would obviously not come home in a while, so there was no point in standing outside his house all day, one day Zelda had come by and she seemed really mad when Link was not home she shared some words with Rusle and then she took her white horse and left. Everyone seemed concerned about this matter mostfully, Uli she acted like he was dead or captured by bokoblins but Ilia new better! That lazy boy was probably sleeping on the fields of Hyrle or doing something stupid. But after 20 sunrises she started to worry, why such a long break…?

Fado had married and was going to have a baby in nine months otherwise nothing had happened in the village since they came back, but of course she was not the only one missing Links big smile. Colin was searching in Faron woods for him like crazy he left the village at sunrise and came back at dark. He and Talo had become great friends and sometimes both of them where searching in the woods and exploring the little cave. Uli worried a lot but Colin promised her that he would only be in the Faron province and not enter the cave without Talo and not go out on Hyrle field, so there was no danger at all when he was out.

Once when Ilia needed to speak to Coro about oil for her new lamp, she went with Colin for the house and when they got there Colin had first asked him about Link and then he started to practice his sword skill on a pumpkin doll outside if Coro's house, and when Ilia was done he walked with her to the bridge and then he went back to Coro's house and trained some more. Talo on the other hand was amazed by the cave. He always said that Uli treated Colin like a baby and he said that Colin did most of the fighting and he had the map that they found in Links house. In Links house they had found a gigantic map of Hyrle with nine crosses and some red and blue spots, they had figured out that the blue spot was a big black hole in the sky since there was one over Ordon spring, and Rusle said that the crosses was temple's and he said that he had been in two of them!

"Linklinklinklink!" Colin came running into the village one morning screaming some strange words. "Colin slow down what did you say" Talo looked at Colin with admiring eyes like he always did and all the villagers came to see what made all the fuss. "What's up?" Uli looked up from her daughter Saria and met Colins tendering eyes. "Epona is outside of Links house!" Colin only had to say Epona because nobody heard the rest of the sentence they where busy running up to Links tree house.

Link wake up from his dream when he heard a door opening. "What's this?" Uli watched the pieces on the table while Colin and the kids ran around screaming his name. "Who gave you permission to enter?" Link said teasfully when he jumped from his bed down to the floor. All the kids stopped running around and ran towards their hero. "LINK" Beth was first and she threw herself in Links arms and soon all of the kids had forced Link down on the floor. "What took you so long?" "where were you?" "How are you?" "Tell us everything!" and allot of other questions was throwed at Link but suddenly Uli told all the kids to give link some space, she hugged him, but then it was her turn: "You are thin as a stick! I was worried! Where were you?", and twenty other questions. And then Link had time to answer their questions with "I was in the snow ruins where I eaten a lot of food, but I'm home and I'm staying for a while and you can hear about my adventure later." He smiled and stood up "Now I think I should say hello to everyone else right?" he gave Uli the I'm fine look and went outside. Everyone in the village was happy to see Link and tons of questions where thrown at link and after he had answered all of them he looked around and saw that Epona was missing. He made a quick jump from the tree house and told everyone that he would be right back. The children (Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin) followed him some meters behind too see where he was going and they saw him walk into the Ordon spring.

Link new that Ilia had Epona, and he knew where she was. When he went through the broken gates he had a big smile on his face. He had watch this happening thousands of times. Ilia walked slowly towards Epona and petted her head, then she turned around facing towards link and saying those familiar words "Oh, Link… I washed Epona for you" She leaned her head a bit to the left and put a beautiful smile on her face. the ritual was complete.

Sorry it took so ling.. fanfiction didn't upplode my chapter and I didn't notice…


	3. Wat can a hero do?

**Hi To say sorry from last time I will release a new chapter! **

Link new that he would not be able to stay long, after all Zelda was after him… She wanted him to do something he was not sure about… He stared at the small waterfall in the faron province. He never had moments like these, at least not after he had entered the twilight realm, it was not just the fact that Midna wasn't there, he felt empty… Every monster was old and he knew everyone in Hyrle, well almost. He had so much in his head but nothing to do with his body. Therefore he needed Midna; she always came up with something. Right now he would be sitting here trying to save someone or exploring the twilight world, but he was sitting here watching the water and hoping that a better time would come.

"Link?" he turned around and saw Colin and Talo. He raised up and gave them the_ what are you doing here look_

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you left…"

"We are training want to come? Talo seemed happier than Colin. Link had nothing else to do so he went with the boys and smiled when he realized they were on their way to the cave.

"Let's go!" Talo had a really serious face when they entered the cave. Colin on the other hand was nervous what Link would think of his sword skills. Link on the other hand was bored. But in the cave a way of nostalgic went over him. All of the lights were still lighted up, he remembered him as a wolf running through here. He was scared and he almost panicked at the thought of entering a dark cave but then he realized the fact that he, on his way to help Talo, lighted up the tourtches and back then when he was a wolf that made him so relaxed. But now he was wondering over something else. On the wall he saw something. It was some carvings in the wall. Colin saw that and he explained that he and Talo counted the number of monsters and put a cross every time they saw the same amount of monsters and a dot every time they were different but so far nothing had happened. Link smiled but then he started to laugh this was too much.

"What's so funny!" Talo thought this was a great system and now his biggest idol laughed at it!

"Come with me" Link waved his hand and exited the cave, and they were out in the poison swamp.

"Mom doesn't want us to be here…" Colin was not sure if this was a good idea, but Link smiled at him and put two fingers in his mouth and blew three times and son three monster birds came and picked them up and soon the boys saw a Hyrle they never had seen before. The trees and rocks where so small and Talo quickly spotted Rusl ho was standing in front of a path up to the giant tree where he was caught so long ago. Link just watched the clouds he wasn't really interested in the ground, but he made sure the boys where okay. And soon they were outside of the little bird's shop.

"Link!" Link new that voice, he had actually adored that voice be for he went on his journey, but now he sort of hated it. He remembered that time in the castle when Rusl and the gang saved him from some monsters; actually it was many monsters, but when all was over Rusl, his plastic father had picked Zelda's side and that made him angry. He hadn't seen the man since...

"Hi" Link turned around to see a troubled Rusl running towards him.

"Zelda is looking everywhere for you!" Rusl crossed his arms and looked at Link with an _grow up_ face.

"I was in the snow ruins, and if she looked everywhere she would find me." Link wanted a break but that seemed to be a faraway goal…

"Link! The leader of the HYRLE ARMY, Zelda's right hand. All of that and you want wanting a break! Colin and Talo stood with their mouths opened; their biggest idol was the leader of the army! Link himself was not so pleased with this but there was no backing out of it now.

**From Anna-Chan: Well I hope this way of reading was better I try to listen too all of my comments but I don't want to change just one word… But otherwise thanks for the comments! And if you didn't comment then do but please be nice… See you next time **


End file.
